The Distant One
by Empathetic Army Brat
Summary: The world sees a typical lone wolf, but there's a deep and dark secret hidden in Haruka's past that she keeps locked inside. How will she react when a mysterious man shows up and causes those memories to replay themselves? pre-Chapter Black.
1. First Impressions

**Author's Note **

**This is actually my first fan fiction that I wrote (the reason I didn't put this story up before the Saint Seiya one is a long story) so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. **

**However, Haruka and Sasha are mine. **

* * *

{Prologue}

They say that those who forget their past are bound to repeat it. I have never forgotten my past. I never forgot the pain and heartache, regardless of the years that has gone by. Despite that, my past has come to life in front of my incredulous eyes. Though, unlike the past ten years, I am neither sleeping nor am I lost in thought.

As I stared in the cold eyes of the person before me, I can see all of the scenes begin to replay themselves. Someone making themselves out to be trustworthy, only to betray those that they swore to protect, and a person that I cared for was about to be lost.

But, staring into his eyes, I could see that he's determined to accomplish what another had failed to do years ago. And, with my back toward the railing, I could see no escape.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing my head enough time to take in what I experienced last night in my nightmare, my past. I still remember everything. My mother's panicked face as she ran into my room and tried to drag me out, the heavy wooden door slamming shut to block our escape, and the smell of smoke and gasoline coming from the raging inferno. But most of all, I remember my mom saving me at the last moment, pushing me from the second story window. Finally her voice, usually smooth as velvet and comforting as a vast forest swaying in the wind, crying out in agony with the last breath she will ever have, along with the laughter of the man I looked up to, if for no other reason then that he was supposed to love me.

When I woke up hours later in the hospital, I started my new existence. I was brought to a home with a foster father, I went to school, and everyday I was looked at like some charity case.

After seven years, I couldn't take it anymore, being pitied, being said I'm sorry to. I couldn't help but hate those people. I had everything taken away from me, but they wouldn't leave me alone like being apologized to would bring it all back. My protector, my comfort, my best friend, I will never be able to see my mother ever again.

After my step father, a rookie from the California State Police Station, got called into work on my 12th birthday, I ran. It's illogical, but I ran without a backward glance.

Hoping to escape from just a little pain that I felt, I got on a plane to a different country and I never saw that old life again, except in my nightmares. I made it to a completely new life in Musiyori, Japan. It was a place that my mother had told me about and said that she was always happy. She even taught me the language.

I now live with an older couple, Hana and Seto Herogi. They know that I'm an orphan, but they don't know of my past so they don't pity me. In fact the last thing people think about is pitying me.

Diana Hitaki, the sweet, innocent little girl was killed along with her mother's last scream. If you ask any school's gang who Haruka Herogi is, they would tell you that she's an absolute predator ready to strike and has eyes like a hungry wolf waiting for the kill.

I take comfort in that, the fear. It doesn't take more then a glance from me to let them know that I won't back down, that I'm ready for some fool to try his luck. The Herogis are probably the only ones I don't try to scare. Ok so they are the only ones I don't try to scare, but that's beside the point.

I breathed in deeply and allowed myself a couple more minutes in bed before getting up to start my day. Hana and Seto always leave the house around 8:00 a.m. to go do whatever it is that they have planned for the day. I never showed any interests in anything they do so they eventually started to leave me alone to do my own thing. It was how I always liked it. I never appreciated the spotlight, even if it was just a little. I'd always stayed on the fringe or in complete solitude. After a couple of moments I decided to go to the forest outside of the city. It's where I always go when the memories refused to be held back, like today.

When I arrived there, I chuckled at the thought of when you go deep enough in, it would be a scene right out of a child's nightmare. They would think of Bigfoot and all sorts of monsters. I always loved it. I would sit out here for hours to watch the animals scurrying across the open field, going on with their lives as nature had intended them to. Even to admire how the flowers colored the trees, bushes, and forest floor in brilliant colors of reds, blues, pinks, purples, and so many other wonderful colors and shades that seemed to compliment the sheer majesty around them. As I close my eyes, I could hear the wind whistling a nurturing melody as it tenderly brushed through each leaf. Out here is where I felt most at home since that day a little more then ten years ago.

Sitting there on a large boulder in the middle of the clearing, I let my mind wonder. I think about my past often. My mother with her golden hair flowing down to just past her shoulders, she had beautiful light blue eyes, and would wear pretty dresses. The only trait I got from her was the curly hair. I look more like my father with my dark brown hair and eyes. I don't really appreciate having any resemblance to him, but I wouldn't change anything about my looks. Although a lot of people wish that I would change my attitude. Though, that's another thing that has an impossibility of changing.

My head snapped up at the sudden rustling of one of the bushes that made a barrier surrounding the open field as someone approached. I stood up when I saw a tall man striding over to me with a grin on his face. He was wearing long black clothes, and had black hair that was slicked back except for one strand sticking in front of his face.

As he got closer, I got more and more uneasy, but with my stubborn attitude I remained poised and didn't show any feeling on my face. He stopped a few feet in front of me with a grin on his face that he might have thought I was someone else, or he was crazy. I wouldn't doubt the latter would be out of his league.

"Hello miss," he greeted, tilting his head forward a little. Staring into his eyes I couldn't speak. They reminded me of my father's, they were both cold and menacing. I knew enough that the eyes couldn't lie about a person. When I didn't respond he continued. "I saw you around town, and I must say, you don't get along very well with people do you?" He chuckled a bit at his conclusion. Like you really need to be observant to figure that much out though. Even on my way here I scared a couple of kids who were annoying me to no end.

"I guess not," I said, keeping my voice leveled through the uneasiness that I felt being near this guy.

"Would you tell me why?" he asked, facing me like my answer was somehow crucial to him.

"First of all, because they aren't worth my time or energy, and neither are you for that matter. Second, why are you wasting my time anyway?" He chuckled again, but with a little more humor this time. "And another thing," I continued scathingly. "What the heck do you find so funny?"

"You're not seeing what is right in front of you, Haruka." I stopped scowling at the sound of my name. I know that I never introduced myself, not that I would for some psycho.

"How did you know…?" I started to demand, but he raised his hand to cut me off before I could finish.

"If you wish to know, then please follow me," he said, turning in the direction of the city before walking out of the clearing. And, despite my better judgment, I did follow.

We arrived at the Musiyori Hospital a half-hour later with not one word spoken the entire way. We entered through the automatic glass sliding doors to the waiting room where nurses were settling everyone and a few doctors were dropping off prescriptions to be filled. As the older male headed toward a long hallway, I followed more confused then when we first started.

He stopped when we reached a door that had a sign the read Dr. Kamiya in bold letters and knocked. By the third knock there was another male's voice coming from the other side that invited us inside. The black haired male opened the door to a medium sized, white room that had medical certificates hanging on the far wall. The tiled floors, and everything else for that matter, smelled like a flood of disinfectant went through recently.

When we entered, there was another tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes standing by a mahogany desk in the corner of the room. He was wearing a suit with a white doctor's coat over it and a nametag that had Dr. Kamiya written on it. "Oh, Mr. Sensui. To what do I owe the…" the doctor trailed off, apparently finally noticing that there was someone else with them. "Hello, ma'am," he greeted before turning toward Sensui with a questioning expression.

"Doctor, this is Miss Haruka. Miss Haruka, this is Doctor Kamiya," he said , gesturing toward each of us as he spoke, answering Kamiya's unspoken question. Kamiya still looked weary as he came over to shake my hand, and probably with good reason. I had no clue what expression I was wearing, considering my extreme annoyance was getting worse by the second. "Doctor, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kamiya nodded as he joined Sensui in the corner by the door while I looked around, wondering if Sensui just brought me here because he needed someone to hold his hand. I looked back over to see the doctor agreeing to whatever was being said between them and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

When I heard a click I looked over to see Sensui opening a closet door with a smile that he wore at the clearing. As the closet fully opened, I could see that there was a T.V. with a V.C.R. hooked up to it. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Sensui asked, holding up a video tape for me to see.

"I came here to have my questions answered not to watch some dumb movie!"

"Relax," he said, putting the tape in. "I told you that I was going to explain everything, and this tape will help me do it." When he pressed play, I huffed to let him know that I wasn't at all pleased. I never expected to see anything on that tape so it surprised me when within a few seconds I couldn't look away. Kind of like a train wreck, only that image would have been a lot more pleasant.

It started out with men on horseback, riding through villages to kill everyone in sight like it was some game to them. The Salem's Witch Trail's victims being accused of witchcraft by both strangers and those that they loved. It showed their hopelessness as they were told how they were to die for the crimes they never committed. There was a Jewish family that was praying around a menorah. Before long the German soldiers kicked their door down and dragged them out of their home and to Nazi Camps to eventually be killed. It even had had people torturing creatures with horns, fangs, and scaly skin. Some even looked like other humans, but their hair and eye color was unnatural. There was many horrifying stories just like those on that tape. What shocked me the most was the story about a little girl and her mother being burned alive by her father, and I instantly recognized myself and my family. It was the exact showing of what happened ten years ago, only it showed an image of my father before it turned to my mother's motionless body. It didn't even show that I was alive. Does this guy know who I am? Is that why he's interested in me?

"Humans are disgusting creatures aren't they," Sensui commented, clicking the power button on the remote. "They get their pleasure by the torture of others, and countless lives have been lost for the sake of that pleasure. That's why I came to you, Haruka. I've been searching for capable helpers to end the pain and suffering of future generations who will go through the things shown on this tape again unless we put a stop to it now." I couldn't deny what he was saying. I knew what human cruelty was like. But, I don't believe in his assumption that any human would be able to be cruel.

My father was cold and menacing. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he never gave a second thought to killing my mom and his half way successful murder of me, his daughter and only child. Thinking of my mother though, she was so pure and kind. She would never think of doing that to somebody, no matter what reasoning that she had. Even when she knew of my father's intentions, she never considered anything except running away. When it was to late for her, her only thought was to save me anyway that she could.

"Like I said earlier, I've seen you around the city and I noticed that you have the potential to become a powerful psychic once your powers awaken." I turned away from the blank screen toward him at the word "Psychic". Seeing my puzzled expression, he continued. "Besides our own, there are two other worlds. There is the Demon World that is home to trillions of beings like the ones you seen being tortured on the tape along with the humans. Also there is the Spirit World where King Enma rules. When the Demon World's energy leaks into our world, the Human World, it can cause humans like yourself to gain demonic powers. But, not everyone posses it. They have to have the sensitivity to the energy around them to gain any sort of power. The power that you will acquire will be born from your own traits and personality, it'll be a reflection of who you are. You and six others are the only ones that I know to have the potential to acquire the powers that we need in order to bring justice into this world. You do want to, don't you?" he asked with a sly smile. "To get the revenge that those whom perished for others enjoyment and greed so rightly deserve. That's what this tape, Chapter Black, is. A record of all of humanities worst crimes against their own and others. To see this tape you should realize what horrible and disgusting creatures humans are. That they deserve to go for their sins."

I stared at him, both shocked and confused, though he did answered at least three of my questions. One, the creatures on that tape were actual demons. Two, he didn't know who I was, otherwise he wouldn't have said, "to see this tape you should realize." He would have used my personal experience to try to persuade me. The most important, he wasn't crazy, just insane.

Though, he somewhat peaked my interest. He said that he knows of six others. Did he find people who would help him? And from what I've seen from the Chapter Black, is that why they're helping? Didn't they consider that erasing every human wasn't what those victims would've wanted? That their murderers are already dead? Why would they want people as innocent as they were to suffer for those few truly evil ones?

"So, will you help us in cleansing the world, Haruka?"

All of my questions spun in circles inside my head, and I responded the only way that I knew how to get the answers that I needed. "Yes."

I quickly exited the room after that without a goodbye, feeling suddenly nauseous. I couldn't stand being in there with that man anymore. Especially not when I had to think through what I was going to do.

After the "regrettable incident" as people called it back in the United States, nothing has ever seemed normal. I wish that I had seen what kind of monster that my father was, instead of living in a fantasy where a father was supposed to love his little girl. Maybe I would still feel like Diana Hitaki, the daughter of Japanese foreigners, instead of feeling like I'm going through existence like a wondering soul. Not a part of this world, but still can't escape from it either. It's actually amazing how I can feel so numb and still have to live with constant pain.

But, it's foolish to wish such things that you could never be able to change. As for my choice, the decision has already been made. All I can do is follow through with whatever I feel is necessary. Though, I already have an idea of the outcome.

When I turned on the path that lead to the front door of the house, I noticed that there was less lighting then there should be. And, if not for the sun's tip over in the east, I would have thought it was sunset. How long have I been out? I quickly went over the day as I rushed inside, trying to figure out where all of my time went. I know that I arrived at the hospital at 10:30 a.m. and, looking at the clock in the kitchen, it was now exactly 6:45 a.m. in a couple of hours it would be a full day since I've been at the hospital. Even if you didn't count the time it took for Sensui to talk and the ten minute walk home it was still to much time to be missing from memory.

When I found my composure, I quickly got ready for bed, eternally grateful that my foster parents decided not to wait up for me, or maybe they did and just got to tired to stay awake any longer.

That night the usual nightmare came to life once again, only with a few more-then-minor details provided by that, for the lack of a better word, horrible Chapter Black tape. Though, I was somewhat grateful to that tape for showing me what made the events play out, and it also made me hate my father and myself even more. The reason he tried, however pathetic the excuse, was because he wanted a son, not a daughter. When my mother tried to leave with me, that was it. He decided that we both needed to die. And, ironically enough, the person that my mother tried to run to, was the same person that I ran away from on my 12th birthday, the police rookie Collin Davis.

I got only five hours of sleep, but if I stayed in bed until Hana and Seto got back, I would probably have to explain things that are better left unsaid.

I got up slower then usual, getting ready to take my clothes to the laundry room so that Hana could do the wash like she planned. As I picked up my sweater from yesterday (or this morning, but for the sake of not arguing yesterday), I found something white in the pocket. When I picked it out, I unfolded it and looked inside to see that it was a sheet that doctors used to write prescriptions on. I studied it for a moment and found a note written on the back.

* * *

Miss Haruka,

I would like to formally introduce everyone, and I hope you would be able to attend. We're meeting on Saturday at one o'clock in the afternoon at the Musiyori Park by the lake. See you soon.

Shinobu Sensui

* * *

Oh great, I get to meet his posse, now I'm enthusiastic. I don't know why I don't just call the police or something. Although, telling them a story about how somebody showed me a video tape of humanity's worse crimes in hopes that when my dormant psychic powers awaken, I would help him destroy the entire human race would definitely be a reason to drug test me.

Whatever his plan is, I have no doubt that he actually meant what he said. Whoever said that the eyes are the windows of the soul, they're right. Sensui's eyes were cold and menacing, and filled with hate and malice beyond anything normal. They're even might be more malicious then my father's, and I'm not someone who gets into a situation twice, so what am I trying to do? I think that's the first question that I need to answer before anything else, and hopefully it will be on Saturday.

The days dragged on as I tried to figure something out from my last encounter with Sensui. Why am I someone he needs? What is my future power that he wants it so badly for his cause? How does he know so much about it if they aren't awakened yet? What is his plan to "cleanse" humanity? So many questions ran continuously through my mind, and I couldn't answer a single one.

Eventually Saturday came, and I was less then optimistic about what I knew I was doing as I walked to the other side of the park. I wish that knew what I was doing. Nothing about the circumstances, including me going along with whatever, is making any sense.

When I finally got to the waterfront, I looked to the other side of the lake, and seen that there was only the same older male from two days ago. As I walked to the other side, more unwillingly then I was to even get up this morning, I saw four more arriving in the distance. Either they're the others that Sensui spoke of, or they're just out for a Saturday stroll in the park. Sensui turned toward the others when they came into better view.

One was just the doctor from the Musiyori Hospital, and he had three others with him. The one named Makihara was taller then everyone else, and has about the same hair as Kamiya. He was wearing a green and yellow sweater and blue jeans. The middle sized, Hagiri, had pitch black hair and looked a couple of years older then I was, and is a biker wannabe. He was wearing a light blue shirt under a red denim jacket, black, fingerless gloves, and dark blue jeans. Looking at the last one, I was hoping someone was dumb enough to bring their little brother. He looked no more then twelve. He had light brown hair that was spiked out a little bit, and was wearing a light blue shirt and blue shorts that were only a couple of shades darker. He was introduced as Amanuma.

As we reached Sensui, he looked at all of us with an expression of a child who found everything he wanted under the Christmas tree. "I'm glad that all of you could make it," Sensui said, sounding pleased.

"You bet, Mr. Sensui." I looked down toward the youngest of the group, Amanuma, who was staring up at Sensui like he was a manga hero.


	2. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

However, Haruka and Sasha are mine.

* * *

It's been a little bit over two weeks since I've met Sensui's team of "humanitarians fighting for the right cause" is how he described them. Seriously, if it weren't for that tape, it would just be him and that other one.

After everyone's conversation, which they learned quickly that I wasn't joining, the nutcase lead us through Demon's Door Cave on the outskirts of the city. I would have turned around half way through if not for the fact that I couldn't memorize all of the forks in the path so I was stuck walking with them. I made sure to take a piece of paper with me the next time I went through so I could write the directions that took me a whole week just to memorize.

When we got to our destination, there was a sixth member sitting in a boat, Itsuki. He looked almost inhuman with his sea green hair and golden eyes that made him out to be much older then what his physical appearance suggest. Itsuki kept mostly to himself unless directly addressed or if he was talking to Sensui. Though, with the huge hole floating directly above him with demons in it, I wondered why I noticed anything else.

During my time here I was trying to find one redeeming quality in any of them, but so far there isn't one of them that is even worth it. Sensui is the one who started all of this so he was an automatic out along with his friend in the boat that follows him like a dog on a leash. Kamiya is just as crazy as Sensui, and Makihara wasn't the best choice for an intelligent conversation if you know what I mean. As for Amanuma and Hagiri (who I found out actually does own a motorcycle so he isn't just a wannabe), to make a long story short, one is a spoiled brat and the other one just doesn't care. Go ahead and decided for yourself which is which.

So why am I still here you ask? There's another person joining today. Though, most like he'll be just as worthless as the rest of them. That's basically my answer for now, and that's why I'm enduring what I thought was my last trip through the cave's passages behind the others.

"Why are you scowling at the floor?" Kamiya asked, weary of the short temper that I have with them. "You haven't even met the new kid yet."

"Have you met with the recruit yet, doctor," Hagiri asked, as everyone turned toward Kamiya for his obvious answer.

"Yes, I've met him a week ago at the hospital. His name is Kiyoshi Mitarai. I would say the he is Haruka's age."

"As long as he doesn't have Haruka's bad attitude," Amanuma commented, snickering until he found me glaring.

We remained silent for the last five minutes of the trip until the light from the cavern was visible. As we stepped through the entryway, I caught sight of Mitarai. Wavy, sandy blonde hair, deep, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow jacket and dark blue jeans. He was standing slightly behind Sensui, looking like he was he was waiting for someone to ambush him.

"Ah, welcome. I'm glad all of you could make it," Sensui said, turning toward us. "This is Kiyoshi Mitarai. Mitarai, you know Dr. Kamiya, Mr. Makihara, Hagiri, Amanuma, and…"

"The girl who would bite your head off, Haruka." Everyone turned toward Amanuma with amused expressions except for Mitarai who turned toward me, looking worried.

Sensui looked at Mitarai, still somewhat amused. "My apologize, Mitarai, but I have some business to attend to. Would someone please escort Mitarai out," Sensui finished, looking at the rest of us.

"I will." Everyone stared at me with shocked expressions, wondering why I was the one volunteering.

Even Sensui was caught off guard by my willingness, but he composed himself faster then the others. "Thank you, Haruka," Sensui said as he started toward the tunnels, but he paused at the last moment to look toward me again before he walked into the darkness.

Amanuma took advantage of the blonde's distraction to run up and jump excitedly at the prospect of having someone else to beat at the new tennis game that he'd brought with him. I decided to make my exit to explore the tunnels as I did on a regular basis when play time was brought up.

Before I was completely out of hearing distance, I heard the new kid ask about me, surprised that Kamiya was joining them instead. The last thing that I heard was Kamiya warning him to let somebody else show the way out.

I could hear the entire conversation without having to hear their words. She's dangerous, she never tries to help anyone, she can't be trusted. All I did was shrug off those words. I never trusted anyone, not even Hana or Seto, so why would I want to be the blonde's little friend?

Though I have to admit, there's something different about that kid. It was in the way that he looked at me and the others. There was something in his eyes that, if I read them correctly, I was going to be here for a while longer. I shook my head, deciding not to burden myself with those thoughts now. "Not until I find out for sure," I whispered to myself, slightly scolding. I couldn't help thinking that if I gave myself that little hope that someone was actually worth saving, I would go back to find that he was just as bad as Sensui. Though, I had to admit, I was more then expecting it. I walked around for two more hours until it was probably time that Mitarai would want to go home.

When I arrived, Kamiya was once again trying to persuade Mitarai into going with them. "Mitarai, I'm sorry, but if Haruka isn't back yet then she won't be coming at all."

"Well, it's a good thing Haruka is back isn't it?" I said, catching everyone's attention before I turned toward Mitarai. "Look, if you want to go with them then just go. I'm going to grab my books and leave too. Make up your mind quickly. I won't wait around forever."

Without a moments hesitation, he answered. "I'll just go with Haruka then. Thank you for your offer though, doctor."

"Are you sure about that, Mitarai?" Kamiya asked, just as surprised as I was.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mitarai replied confidently.

"Come on!" Hagiri called, annoyed. "You can't argue with someone with a death wish!"

Before leaving, Kamiya looked at me warily as I turned toward my books, trying to hide my shock. Did the others not tell him about me? No, that would even shock me if they didn't. Did he not understand what they were saying? I heard him speak myself. He was Japanese, but what then?

After I was sure that I had the last of my books, I stood up and dusted off my skirt. Mitarai was standing quietly where he was when talking to the doctor, looking at the ceiling. "Are you coming, or are you going to stay here?" Mitarai jumped a little bit like he was expecting someone to come after him again.

"Yes, I coming," he said after a moment. To my relief he wasn't a big talker, or even a small talker, so I got the silence that I appreciated while thinking. There's definitely a perceptible difference between him and the others. Why is he helping them then? Was it the tape, or something different?

"Did I do something wrong?" Mitarai asked, looking worried. I guess he noticed me staring.

"No." And I honestly hope that it stays that way, I thought quietly.

"Did you want something?"

"No." Except for something to make sense again.

"May I ask why you're staring?"

"Your not like the others," I blurted out unthinkingly.

"What? How?"

"I don't know." And it was irritating. I could pinpoint the change, but not why. His deep blue eyes, unlike the others, weren't full of hate, indifference, or malice. Even right next to me, looking confused, he looked lost like he was pleading for help. Not even the eleven year old had any concerns, but I couldn't understand what made him different.

We walked the rest of the way in silence after he noticed that I wasn't going to say anything else, and we parted at the cave's entrance. It was getting to be around 9:00 p.m. and I didn't want to make Hana or Seto anymore nervous then they already were. I've been noticing more and more lately that they were paying closer attention like they were expecting something to happen.

"Haruka, where have you been?!" Of coarse, even though I hurried, they still cornered me as soon as I got in the doorway with Hana sounding like she was going to have a panic attack.

"I was just out hiking and got sidetracked," I replied smoothly. It wasn't exactly a lie. Going through those tunnels might as well have been a hiking trip with how long it takes to get to the end.

"Haruka, we're just worried about you sweetheart." Mental note, when this whole demon hole thing is over, explain to Seto that just because I'm a girl doesn't meant that I'm fond of the nickname sweetheart.

"I know, and thank you for caring, but there is nothing to be worried about," I said as I put on my most reassuring smile. Though, reassuring wasn't exactly in my vocabulary tonight.

"You've been staying out later, becoming more distant, and seem to be mad, hurt, and confused whenever you do come home! Please just tell Seto and I what's wrong, Haruka!"

That's strange, I thought. I usually reign in the emotions that I don't want others to see. At that thought, an idea came to me. I've always been a convincing actress. Once I came up with a logical excuse, it would be easy to give them a false conclusion without revealing myself.

I put on a façade of hurt and self-conscious before looking down at the floor quickly. "It's nothing you need to worry over." I looked back up with a purposely false happiness expression so that they'll think that I'm just trying to convince them again. They both the bait quickly.

"You know you can't lie very well, Haruka." That's what he thought. If only they knew that my entire life was made up of one big lie.

Hana wrapped her arms around me gently and pulled me closer. "Haruka, there isn't anything that you can't tell us. We both love you. You're the greatest blessing that either of us could have wished for, and nothing will ever change that. We just want to be able to help you."

Time for the big finally, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry," I said aloud with my voice cracking in the right places. "I've been out in the woods, thinking about my parents, and…" I finally trailed off to let them put the pieces together themselves.

"Oh sweetheart." Again with the nickname, I thought indignantly. "We're so sorry. We had no idea."

"I'm sorry that I…"

"Don't be," Hana quickly cut me off. "It's natural to miss your parents."

"Thank you, but I think I'll go to bed now. I'm kind of tired."

"Of course. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Haruka." I walked slowly, but quickly enough that they didn't have time to think of a spur-of-the-moment inspirational speech.


	3. Part of the Pack

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyy of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.**

**However, Haruka and Sasha are mine.**

* * *

The next two weeks were like an endless circle. It went to where I could predict what would happen before it did. If this is what the lunatic meant about me becoming a psychic, he won't be around long enough to see if the demons come out of the hole or not.

It basically went on with us going to the cave, Sensui putting so much into acting like he cares that I wondered why no one else noticed, and me trying to convince them that he doesn't. I've already given up on the others by the fourth week, and started to focus on Mitarai. I knew, unlike the others, he actually cared. Unfortunately though, that's why he's doing all of this. He wants to end the pain and suffering that humans had caused. Mitarai had once confided in me that in his dreams since he had seen the Chapter Black that he's the one hurting the victims.

One night it diverted from the usual when Hagiri asked something. "Mr. Sensui, why are we here if Mr. Itsuki doesn't need help opening the tunnel?" Everyone looked toward Sensui for the answer, even Amanuma, who was usually so wrapped up in video games that he doesn't notice anything else.

"It's simple, Hagiri. There is someone who will try to stop us."

"Who would do that?" Yeah, who would want to stop something as innocent as opening a giant demon hole so that they come out and destroy humanity, I thought sarcastically.

"The Spirit Detective, and not even an ideal one," Sensui chuckled once. "He won't be a match for any of you."

"Is he strong, Mr. Sensui?"

"Don't worry, Amanuma. I'll be there to protect any of you from harm." If we're still needed, I thought to myself.

"Ah, Mr. Sensui, the time."

"Thank you, doctor. Have a goodnight, and I'll see all of you tomorrow." All of us got up and started to head out of the cave at Sensui's parting words.

Mitarai never said a word the whole way through the tunnels and he dragged behind the others until they weren't even in hearing distance anymore. No doubt understanding that Sensui wanted us to fight to protect the demon's portal. He seemed out of it the whole way, but seemed coherent by the time we were outside so I was sure that I could leave him to walk himself home.

The next day I woke up feeling off somehow, but I couldn't place it. When I got dressed there was a knock at the door so I hurried to answer it, but when I did I wished that I hadn't. It was a kid from school that I gave a black eye to a month ago because he was flirting with me, Maro. "Hey there, cupcake!"

"Bye there, loser." Maro stopped the door from slamming in his face, but I could tell that he winced from it slamming into his hand.

"Hey, lets not get hasty, sugar. I've got the whole day off, and lucky for you I decided to spend it here."

"How about you spend it jumping off a bridge," I suggested icily. How can he seriously think that I'm interested?

"You can stop playing hard to get now that I'm here," he said, grabbing my arm when I tried to slam the door again.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened after that, but all of a sudden Maro yelled and passed out on the sidewalk. Beside him was a beautiful bluish silver Timber Wolf standing beside him, growling in his direction. I waited, but the fear that anyone else would feel never came. I actually felt a sense of relief. It suddenly looked up with intelligent, light gray eyes so I decided to take my chances and talk to her. I was about to tell the wolf to sit, but it obeyed before the words were voiced. I looked back and forth between her and Maro, deciding that I should probably do something about him. Once again, she came inside right when I was about to tell her to.

I called the paramedics and made up a story of how he probably had a heatstroke to explain him collapsing. They came and went in a half-hour, and then I sat on the couch, feeling dizzy myself. I turn to the wolf who was sitting obediently in the corner, and tried talking to her. "Hello."

"Hello." I stared in shock back at her, trying to figure out what I had just heard.

"Can you talk?" I asked warily.

"Yes, quite fluently actually."

"What are you?"

"I'm your territory. You created me when you manifested your energy to get Maro away from you." She looked over to me when she finished, worried. "You're losing energy to fast."

"What?"

"You're losing energy, you're weakening." I could already realize that much, and soon after I past out.

* * *

{Dream/ Memory from 11 years ago}

"They're beautiful aren't they, Diana?" my mother asked in her gentle voice. I could only nod in agreement from being to mesmerized by the breathtaking creatures in front of me, the wolves.

When I was four, my mom took me to the zoo to see the animals, but instead I just took hours watching the small pack that lived inside their enclosure. They were the most majestic creatures I have ever seen, and I couldn't look away.

The older kids were teasing each other about falling in and having the wolves attack. They said that they were bloodthirsty animals that would attack and kill anything. I think they were just trying to scare the younger kids.

When I looked at them though, I seen something else then the predatory animals that they were describing. What I saw was a family. Some of them were jumping around, playing some game that I didn't understand like what siblings would do. Some were watching the young ones like a baby-sitting aunt or uncle, and there was others patrolling the area like overprotective parents. I refused to believe that they were the bloodthirsty animals that the others described. That something that was so loyal and caring for their own would have monster as a description. They would both fight and grieve for their own.

In the end, that's what I had always loved about them. They were a family, and they acted as a family should. Their family was as important to them as it was to me.

* * *

"Haruka, it's ten o'clock. Time to get up," Hana said, shaking me on the shoulders. I sat up and immediately started to look around the room for the wolf who was nowhere to be seen. "Haruka, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular." I jumped off the couch and started to head for the door. I was supposed to be in the cave in three hours, but I really wanted to see if I could recreate what happened this morning. Minus the annoying creep who doesn't have a chance.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked nervously. Ever since my explanation, both Hana and Seto have been worried that whenever I go out of the house it's to have a emotional breakdown for the death of my parents. Last week when I went out to get the mail Hana almost went into another panic attack. I'm going to have to make up excuses that doesn't have any unwanted drawbacks.

"I'm just going to walk around the city," I lied calmly. Around people wasn't the best place to create a wolf.

"Would you like me to come?" Hana asked, trying to be casual about supervising me.

"No," I declined, perhaps to quickly, and left for the park. To my surprise, even though I lived ten miles from it I was still able to run full speed the whole way to the park. Maybe there's other side effects to the demon energy that I received.

One look around told me I was alone and I concentrated on what I was feeling this morning right before the wolf came. Just like this morning, I felt something in me going down my back, through my legs and feet, and then I felt it seeping into the ground. I opened my eyes and stared at what looked like a swirling portal with a faint steel blue glow underneath me. As I focused a little more, a Timber Wolf formed and jumped out of the center before the hole completely closed behind it. I pulled back on my energy, giving it the minimal amount so I could hold onto her much longer. Luckily this whole thing seems natural like…well like a wolf's instincts I guess. "Hello again," she said softly.

"Hello to you too," I replied.

"Diana, the time." As soon as she mentioned it, I glanced back at the clock that was towering over the park. It was already 10:30, and I still had to get to the cave and through it. I turned and ran toward Demon's Door Cave, still surprised that I wasn't tired from the ten miles.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked while running.

"Whatever you wish."

I thought about it for a moment. "How about Sasha?" I offered.

"Perfect," she agreed, looking up at me with what looked like a smile. "Do you hear that?" Sasha asked, abruptly slowing down. After I concentrated hard enough I did. It sounded like Mitarai was replying to someone, but I didn't hear another voice.

"I thought he would be going through the cave by now," I muttered mostly to myself. "Lets go check it out." Sasha nodded in agreement as she followed behind me.

Mitarai was around the corner so it didn't take long to get to him, and when we did I found out who, or more accurately what, Mitarai was talking to. Mitarai was on the ground and standing in front of him was a two foot, blue creature with red eyes. Watching them, I wondered if anyone else could hear Sasha. Mitarai was obviously having a two way conversation with the creature, but he might as well have been talking to it on the phone instead of face to face. All of a sudden, the blue creature exploded like a balloon filled with to much water and Mitarai fell onto his back.


	4. Psychics and Detectives

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.**

**However, Haruka and Sasha are mine.**

* * *

"What happened?" Mitarai asked, rubbing his head where it had hit the cement. Luckily he woke up in just twenty minutes with just a couple of simple gestures of shaking him endlessly until he did.

"You past out," I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where is he?" Mitarai was looking around so I was assuming that he was looking for the blob of water.

"You mean the blue creature? He vanished when you past out. I guess that's what happened to my other one too." I added the last part absentmindedly, thinking of when Sasha was first created.

"What other one?" Mitarai asked curiously. I looked behind him and pointed at Sasha. It was honestly hard not to admire her as she sat there, her fur glistening in the sunlight.

"What the heck is that thing?" I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, startled by his unexpected outburst. Mitarai's back was up against a wooden fence with a look of panic on his face and he was shaking lightly.

"What?"

"That huge thing right next to you!" Sasha? I couldn't help but feel slightly insulted. A strange creature was standing in his lap, and he freaks over a perfectly normal (besides fur color) animal like Sasha?

"Don't call Sasha a thing! Why would you even be afraid of her when you were having a conversation when a blue egg not even a half-hour ago?"

Mitarai took two steps to his left, trying to put a little more distance between him and Sasha. "I don't know," he answered after a moment. "I guess it never occurred to me that I should be afraid. He was saying something about being my territory, but I never felt a shred of fear with him. I actually felt safer." Mitarai looked down at his feet for a moment, thoughtful. "Though, it's kind of strange. I don't think he was actually saying anything out loud, but I could have sworn that I could hear him."

"Hearing voices in your head, Mitarai?"

"That's not what I meant!" Mitarai exclaimed. I guess I didn't hide my humor as well as I thought.

I held my hands up. "That's not what I meant either." It's true that I didn't mean that I thought he was going crazy, but I did find a little humor in it. "I meant something like telepathy," I explained. "I arrived near the end and, even though I could tell you were having a conversation with your water creature, I could only hear your side of the conversation. It's the same way with Sasha." I gestured to her as I continued. "Even though I can hear her words, I can tell that she isn't speaking anything out loud."

"Oh, sorry," Mitarai apologized, looking at the ground.

"It alright." I shrugged it off immediately. It wasn't like I was going to get overly upset about something as trivial as him raising his voice. I glanced at the pocket watch that I had borrowed from Seto. "We better go, Mitarai."

"Alright." Mitarai nodded and glanced at Sasha again. I was relieved that he didn't look apprehensive anymore.

As I predicted, we were late. About fifteen minutes to be exact. Everyone turned toward us as we entered with varying expressions. Amanuma's smugness quickly turned into fear when he seen Sasha walking silently beside me. He turned and ran behind Hagiri now that his fears from a few days ago have been realized. I really did gain the power to literally bite someone's head off.

I would have found humor in that if not for Sensui's exhilarated glance at Sasha and the rest of us. His thoughts of his easy accomplishments and his confidence in being able to achieve goals that have yet to be met were shown clearly in his eyes.

The next few hours were spent with everyone, with the exception of Makihara, Mitarai, and I, going on and on about their new found powers. They have even came up with nicknames.

Amanuma was nicknamed Game Master with the power to bring games to life. If you ask me, it's just one more reason for him to be more addicted then what he already was.

Hagiri, or Sniper, can shoot people with seemingly harmless objects (dice, marbles, erasers, etc.) with deadly accuracy. To make sure he hits, he can project his energy into the victim to act as a lure for his energy coated projectile.

Kamiya, who was just named Doctor, (Yeah, naming a doctor, Doctor. These people are geniuses.) has medical abilities. Cutting or healing with a touch of his fingers, creating bugs to inject victims with a virus that he creates, and changing his own bodies chemicals. He can make it impossible to knock him out, or for him to feel pain. I would think that anyone in a medical profession would know the hazards of not being able to feel pain, especially when you're in a fight.

Everyone was at least smart enough to figure out my abilities when I walked in. When they asked about nicknames I shrugged, not caring one way or the other. I eventually agreed to Mitarai's suggestion of Crescent. It made sense considering wolves howl at the moon and a crescent technically a lunar phase.

All Sensui said about Makihara's power (Makihara was stuffing his face again so he didn't talk) was that it was important to our cause. As for nicknames, it was Gourmet. It figured it had something to do with food since the glutton is always eating. Although, I couldn't think of anything that was food related that would be considered useful. Does he give his enemies food poisoning or something?

I winced when Mitarai reluctantly spoke of his. He actually had to mix his own blood in water to create his territory. I felt a pang of sympathy for him since he was the only one that had to physically hurt himself. It's just one more thing that isn't needed right now. Mitarai was nicknamed Sea Man.

It went on like that until Sensui decided to get serious again. "Now that all of you have gained your gifts, we can start preparing for the next phase. Spirit World is bond to notice the abnormalities here in the city, and it won't take long to figure out what it is. After that, they'll send the Spirit Detective named Yusuke Urameshi and his team."

"What happens when they come, Mr. Sensui?"

"Well, Amanuma, they'll try to stop us. Though, you needn't worry. Like I said before, they are not a match for us, and I'll be there to help any of you if need be."

Underestimating is one of the fastest ways to get yourself killed. I doubt that the Spirit World would send a third rate detective to take care of something like this, and Sensui is talking like it's nothing more then a minor nuisance. He might as well be sending us to our deaths. Though, that's what he is ultimately doing.

Sensui gave us a few facts about the Spirit Detective. He lived in the next town over and went to Sarashiki Junior High.

Yusuke's fighting team consisted of three others including another human psychic who didn't get his powers from the demon hole. Everyone was surprised when Sensui mentioned two demons who fight on his side. Kurama who can control plants, and Hiei who is a skilled swordsman.

His mentor is an old Reiki master named Genkai. He also has a detective assistant named Botan who was known as a grim reaper. The room got quiet after that with everyone probably trying to put the name Botan to the grim reaper's description.

After a few long moments, the others started to excuse themselves because of the time. Mitarai and I went last and, just like after the last conversation about the detective, he was in a trance like state the whole way. He only recovered when the outside was in full view.

That night I was lying in my bed, thinking about what was going to happen. I didn't want the world to end, despite my past and what my father had done. It doesn't mean that the world was responsible for his or anyone else's actions. I doubted that the victims on the tape would want this either. I know that my mom wouldn't. She never would have wanted someone to suffer like she did for sins that they didn't commit, and neither would the rest of them. I just know it.

I tried to get the others to see that, but none of them really listened. I would have given up completely if not for Mitarai. It's not like he understood me any better then the others, but there is something in him that doesn't want this any more then I do. I just wish that I could reach that part. That tape brainwashed him completely. Sensui had made it seem that this was the right thing to do, and the only thing that would help.

If it weren't for Mitarai being in danger, I would go to the detective without a second thought about it. I was thinking about how to tell the police, but having someone who specializes in these things makes it so much easier to explain.

I sighed as I rolled over, deciding to think more about this tomorrow with possibly making a field trip to find out more about the detective. My school was having a day off tomorrow for a teacher's conference so I'm sure that my foster parents wouldn't mind me "hiking" to pass the time. With that in mind, I drifted off to my past.

The next day I went Yusuke's hometown and looked up his school. It was six miles from the subway so I didn't have to hard of a time finding it, but Sensui never went into detail about what the detective looked like. It would be really irritating if he was off on a sick day.

So I wouldn't look like some stalker, I got on a roof of the building across the street and pulled out a pair of binoculars (yes, I know that's what a stalker would do) instead of hanging around the front gate. The kids in the yard were either reading or talking to friends, but I didn't see anyone who stood out among the rest until I glanced at the school's roof.

There was two kids talking. One was big, broad shouldered, and muscular with orange hair. The other was smaller, leaner, but still muscular with black hair. I found it odd that unlike the other students, including his friend next to him, he was wearing a green uniform instead of blue. I placed the binoculars next to me and focused my energy to bring Sasha out so that I could check to see if they are the ones that I'm looking for.

I did a couple of experiments since I've created Sasha and found out that she could hear someone a mile away clearly. I can also create more then one wolf if I put more energy into creating them and split it inside of the hole. At least I knew how to pull back on energy so I never passed out again. Anyway, bringing out Sasha would be a good idea in case they found out they're being watched and decided to retaliate. "Hey, Sasha. Can you tell me what those two on the roof are saying?" I asked, pointing out the ones that I wanted to hear.

Sasha nodded in agreement. "The one in green is telling that the one in blue that he just got lucky in their last sparing match. The one in green is replying that he could beat the one in blue anytime and anywhere." Before she could go into anymore detail, a girl with an unnatural light blue hair walked out from around the corner. "They greeted her as Botan, and she called the one in blue Kuwabara and the one in green Yusuke." So they are the ones, I thought. From what Sensui explained though, Botan was the name of the grim reaper. From her attitude of a cheerleader at a pep rally, I never would have guessed it.

"What else?"

"Yusuke is saying that he isn't in the mood to do any cases right now and that she could try again in about a year. Botan's saying that she just checking to see if everything is ok. Right now she's lecturing him on how being a Spirit Detective is both a responsibility and a honor so he shouldn't be complaining." Sasha's ears perked up as she turned abruptly toward the door. "Someone's coming. Hide!"

Sasha and I hid behind an air duct when I suddenly remembered that this is a public building. I looked over to her, about to ask why I needed to hide, when I got my answer as the door creaked open. Sensui walked over to the ledge that I was previously at and stared at the school. He chuckled low in his throat. "The great detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The trial of humanity shall soon be in session. It would be wise to start preparing your case."

Sasha poked me in the ribs with her muzzle and nodded toward the entrance that Sensui left open. I looked over toward Sensui who was to preoccupied to notice us. Giving her my ok, we silently crept toward the exit door. Luckily, Sensui never noticed us.

I took one last look at the school, wishing that I had gotten more the detective being lazy at the moment and having my impression of the grim reaper totally flipped. "We could wait for them."

"What?" I asked, turning around to see that Sasha had stopped a few feet short of me.

"We could wait for their school to get out and follow them around. I would be able to sniff out Sensui if he's following as well so we won't be seen by him." I thought about it for a moment. Her offer was tempting. I honestly did want to know what I was dealing with, and with Sasha watching out for Sensui it couldn't hurt to try. I conceded, gesturing for her to lead us to a spot where we can hide and wait for the school to get out.

We waited in a dark alley for a couple of hours when Sasha leapt off an old, off-white mattress by the dumpsters and sprinted toward the street. "They're out," she said, turning around to face me. I jumped up and followed her gaze at the two boys charging out of the school's gate. I took out my borrowed watch, curious as to why they were leaving a hour to early. I shrugged it off quickly, not caring if they wanted detention, and took off in a full sprint after them.

As we were running, I looked to Sasha for confirmation on Sensui's location. She scented the air, finding nothing. So either he already left, or he found a way around Sasha. I was hoping for the first option. If he's trying to hide from Sasha that means he knows that we're here too.

We slowed our paces when we entered into the busier district and Sasha kept to the shadows more often. The detective and his friend entered into a building down the block so I slowed to a walk and stopped in front of it. I looked at a sign that was above the double doors and saw that it was an arcade. The person who was responsible for saving the world from hundreds of demons is skipping class to play video games. Yep, I can see how everyone can sleep so peacefully at night. They have nothing to worry about, I thought, sarcastic again. I decided to go in since their expressions told me that they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. Sasha ducked around the corner to wait for me while I headed toward the pinball machines.

"Hey, Urameshi! Look who just beat your high score!" I looked behind me to where Kuwabara was playing some fighting game for the last half-hour.

"What! How did you get over 3,000? It took a whole day just to get into the thousands!"

"Read it and weep, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, laughing. "I guess we found out who the better fighter is after all."

"Yeah, and I suppose you took all those dives because you like the taste of cement," Yusuke replied, crossing his arms while glaring at his friend.

"You just get lucky! Next time you're the one kissing pavement!"

"Yeah right," the detective said with a cocky smirk. "I'm the Dark Tournament Champion, and I beat a Torgoro brother at his best. What makes you think you stand a chance?" Dark Tournament? Torgoro brother? What in the world are they talking about?

"In case you forgot I beat the elder Torgoro. You weren't the only one there."

"Oh, I didn't forget," Yusuke said, his smirk turning mischievous. "I had Grandma, Kurama, Hiei, and the person who set the record for the most ring outs in history."

"Do you want a piece of me, Urameshi!" Yusuke and Kuwabara started to stare each other down with their faces no more then an inch apart while everyone's attention turned to them because of the shouting. I continued to stare, confused about their conversation.

Before the manager was called, they started for the exits while I cautiously followed. I expected that they were going out to beat each other up, but someone yelled for help before I was completely out of the arcade. The three of us ran to the shouting with Sasha joining me after I ran past the ally. We got there in under a minute, seeing a kid about our age being ganged up on by a group that I recognized from Musiyori.

"You want this?" the thug whom I always thought was the leader asked, waving a wallet in front of the kid in glasses.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that pick pocketed us last week," Yusuke asked, pointing in the direction of the cowering boy. "I guess he hasn't learned yet."

"Come on, we have to help him." I glanced over at Kuwabara who looked like he was getting ready to fight off an army while his friend looked at him like he had sprouted wings.

"You want to help the pickpocket get away so he can get right back to work?" Confusion was evident on the detective's face as he tried to determine Kuwabara's mentality.

"He's out numbered, Urameshi, it isn't right! As a real man, it's my duty to help those in need." Immediately Kuwabara jumped in after the kid's attackers. I was actually impressed. Kuwabara, and a reluctant Yusuke, flattened out five Junior High Students in almost no time at all. I looked around for the victim to find him trying, and failing, to conceal himself behind a dumpster.

"Hey kid, I want to talk to you!" Yusuke stomped up to him, which made the teen cringe even more.

The kid reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black, rectangular abject and held it up, offering it to Yusuke. "Here. I'm sorry that I took it, but my father lost his job two weeks ago and couldn't find another one until this morning. My salary just wasn't enough."

"So you decided to steal mine?"

"Urameshi, he gave you your wallet back and apologized. What more do you want?" Kuwabara turned to the squirming boy behind the dumpster. "Go on and run home now."

"Really?" the kid asked apprehensively, but there was a faint light of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, just don't steal form anyone else. A real man earns what he gets." As soon as Kuwabara finished, the kid bolted in the opposite direction from the still angry detective and his friend.

"What the hell was that for? I could have had him. We could have taught that little punk a…"

"Then we wouldn't have been any better then those bullies. I could see it in his eyes, Urameshi. He honestly did want to make up for what he did. I'm not going to punish someone like that. Even if I did want to get payback, it wouldn't have been right." I stared at Kuwabara in shock. He would forgive someone who wronged him just like that because of what he'd seen in their eyes? I wonder if…

"Diana, Sensui is near," Sasha warned me, looking at the opposite end of the ally. Sensui has a knack for showing up when I least want him to.

We started to run the other way from Sensui. I quickly tried to figure out how to get back to Musiyori with Sasha. It wasn't like I could take her on the subway even if her fur was

more natural then a bluish silver. I finally decided to make do with riding on her back since Musiyori wasn't to far away.

"Are you ready, Diana?" Sasha asked as I was mounting on her back.

"Yeah, just go slow at first. I'll tell you when you can speed up," I replied, getting a grip on her the best that I could. As we headed toward the forest that was downhill from the highway, I suddenly realized what Sasha had been calling me. "Sasha, why do you call me Diana? My name is Haruka."

"No, it isn't," she disagreed. "I don't go by who you are on the outside."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, a little annoyed by her cryptic remark.

"It's hard to explain, but in some cases who a person is on the inside is different then what they show on the outside. Especially in your case since you try to detach yourself from who you were so nobody can see. However, I reflect who you are on the inside. I know everything that goes on within yourself. I know your innermost feelings and desires. Even if you don't consciously know them yourself. Like how I growl at the other psychics besides Mitarai. He's the one you favor most out of the bunch."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I already knew that last part. There isn't a lot of competition between who I can tolerate more."

"Yes, I know that too. But, you don't know why."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, miss know-it-all. Why is it that I like Mitarai the most."

"Because you hate yourself for your mother's death. You felt useless that you couldn't save her, and your determined to not let that happen again. Mitarai is sweet, and so you're trying your hardest to help him achieve what you feel that you lost." Is that really the reason?

Sasha stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home. Either letting it all sink in, or just feeling that I needed the silence.

I stayed in my room for most of the time for a couple of days after that, not leaving unless I needed to. I kept out Sasha so that I wouldn't get lonely. It surprised me as I didn't like being social, and would rather have solitude. But, eventually I needed just one more question answered. "Sasha?" I called her in a voice that was almost inaudible.

Sasha looked up over the edge of my bed. "Yes, Diana."

I hesitated, not knowing how to voice my question. "About Mitarai." I looked over to her, pleading that she would understand exactly what I wanted.

"You're scared. You don't know how to help him, and it's terrifying you that it's going to end the same way as…the last time you couldn't help."

I was afraid of that. "What do I do?"

"You know the answer to that. Even if you don't want to admit it."

I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. "Sasha?"

"I'll stand by you no matter what."

"Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will be the last for the actual story, but I'll put in a couple of missing moments, outtakes, whatever you want to call them.**

**I'm also writing a sequel to this called Up from the Abyss in Mitarai's P.O.V. I'm not as good at writting in his point of veiw so it will take me a little longer to write then it was for this one.**

**Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**


	5. Again and Again

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.**

**However, Haruka and Sasha are mine.**

**

* * *

**

_"You're scared. You don't know how to help him, and it's terrifying you that it's going to end the same way as…the last time you couldn't help." _The last time I couldn't help. When I couldn't even help the one person that ever truly loved me. Is this really going to have that same ending?

"Haruka, are you ok?" Mitarai asked, thankfully whispering so the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah," I muttered back. I couldn't look at him. I didn't know if I could face the worried expressions without it bringing back any unpleasant memories.

"Ok, we'll be preparing for the detective's involvement soon. Please be ready by practicing your powers," Sensui said, ending the meeting. I couldn't pay enough attention so I didn't hear much. Though, I wasn't planning to do any actual fighting.

Mitarai and I walked out of the cave together as usual with me dragging behind this time, but we still made it out in a couple of hours. I glanced at him, something I hadn't done all night to him or the others. He was walking in a different direction then his house and, seeing my chance, I followed. I stopped a few feet short of him when we came to a cliff's ledge that looked over Musiyori City.

Mitarai sat down cross-legged with his elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands. I looked up at the sky, thinking over what to say. It was a beautiful, clear night, something we hadn't gotten since the bugs of the Demon World started to accumulate more. The stars were lightly floating in the heavens, looking like diamonds on the black, satin sky. There was a full moon looking down on us, offering light in an otherwise dark world. It's surface was flawed, you could see where the meteors rammed into it, but, to me, that only adds to the beauty.

That's what I always seen humans as, when they weren't annoying me. We're flawed, but we have the capability of being beautiful if we wanted to. I guess that's how I didn't go insane when I seen Chapter Black. I don't have a one set mind. I see gray spots while others see either white or black. All that tape does is show you the black, like the dark side of the moon. Though, I always wondered. Is the black side always crueler then white, or is it sometimes just sadder?

"You alright, Mitarai?" I finally asked, looking over at him.

"Just thinking."

"About the detective." The only time I've seen that expression is after all of the meetings about him.

Mitarai seemed to understand that I wasn't asking so he just continued with out answering. "Why would he try to stop us? Mr. Sensui is just trying to save us from ourselves."

"What did we do that everyone needs to be saved from us?"

Mitarai looked over at me incredulously. "You've seen the Chapter Black didn't you? All the horrible things that we've done?"

"I don't remember seeing you on that tape." I hope he didn't pick up on the word "you". I'd rather not explain myself.

"What do you mean you didn't see me on it?" Well, at least he isn't calling my slip up to attention.

"I mean you were talking about the Chapter Black and all the horrible things that we've done. So what part were we in?"

"We weren't…"

"Did you commit any of those crimes? Did you murder another human or another creature without even a second thought? Did you get your pleasure from others suffering? Do you think I ever did?"

Mitarai was silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Haruka," he finally said.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Mitarai, there is some people that there is no hope for, but…" I turned to him, hopefully letting him finally understand. "What about the rest of us? What about you and me? What about that new mother holding her baby gently in her arms for the first time with joyful tears in her eyes? What about the father by her bedside praying that his child will grow up happy and strong? What did they do to deserve this?" Mitarai still looked confused, but I did have his undivided attention so I could only hope that the meaning will come to him before it's to late.

"Mitarai, you can't blame yourself or anybody else for what those people did. They're the ones that hurt those victims in every tragic way possible. They're the ones that got their pleasure from what they did. If you spend the rest of your life believing in the way that you do now, you'll never see anything else besides the pain and suffering. Do you understand?"

The wind blew our way then and Sasha growled from behind me. I looked toward the row of Star Magnolia (a tree native to Japan) in time to see something jump out of it and into another tree. I also seen that it was way to big for any kind of bird.

"Haruka, where is this coming from?" Mitarai asked, despite my current distraction.

"Mitarai, I need to go home."

"But…"

I held up my hand, stopping him from continuing. "Mitarai, I need you to meet me tomorrow for lunch at one o'clock. I'll be at the café on the main square." Mitarai just continued to stare, trying to make sense of my odd behavior. "Please just promise me that you'll meet me there."

"I promise." I relaxed a little bit before looking back at the tree line again, noticing that the black mass had disappeared.

I turned to leave, not answering his previous question, before I looked back and asked something that Mitarai needed to find the answer for himself. "Mitarai, how do you atone for something you didn't do?" I ran before another word could be spoken.

It was a seven mile run to the edge of the forest where there would be a path leading toward the city. I stared at the winding concrete road with Sasha by my side, putting her muzzle in the palm of my hand when I slid to my knees on the dirt floor. I was feeling more fragile, emotionally, then I had ever felt my entire life. I didn't even notice that there was tears in my eyes until they started to fall on my arms.

There, leaning against Sasha, I whispered a silent request. I was hoping that by some miracle that it would reach the one that it was meant for.

It took a couple of minutes, but I managed to get to my feet and start heading back to the city. Though, I knew I couldn't go back to the house. I didn't want to chance it.

I spent the night in the park, watching out for unusually dark patches in the tress and bushes like earlier on the cliff with Mitarai. Needless to say I didn't sleep.

I was sitting on the jungle gym as the first light of day made itself known across the sky. Clutching a piece of paper, I jumped down and dashed off to the café where Mitarai and I were supposed to meet at. I needed to do something before he went, and I wasn't in any position to be putting things off.

With perfect timing I arrived as the one person I needed for my errand was unlocking the doors to organize everything before they opened and the customers came. I thought I recognized that pickpocket from somewhere.

I went up and tapped his shoulder, to which he responded much like Mitarai did when he'd seen Sasha for the first time. Only he didn't have the excuse of a wolf standing in front of him. "Hel…hello, miss," he stammered.

"Hi I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Wha…what is it?" This kid really needs to get a backbone. He's shaking more then a frightened puppy.

"You're the pickpocket right?"

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I swear that I'll get your money back! Just don't hurt me!"

"As far as I know, you haven't stolen anything from me," I said, trying to get him to stop crying so that I could be on my way.

"Oh, so you're not going to do anything to me?" he asked apprehensively.

I considered telling him that I never said that, but I didn't want to have to calm him down again so I just shook my head. "No, I just need you to do something for me."

"I'm sorry, but we don't open till eleven and…"

"It isn't food related," I interrupted him mid sentence, reaching into my back pocket.

"You'll have a customer come by around one o'clock, and I need you to give this to him," I explained as I handed him the piece of paper. "Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and his name is Kiyoshi Mitarai."

"I don't know if I should."

"How about for a twenty?" He agreed happily to the proposal. "Oh, and another thing. If anyone sees that note besides Mitarai, including you, you're going to wish that it was that gang from a few days ago that was after you instead. Believe me, nobody would be able to save you from me. Got that?"

"Ye…yes, ma'am." I had to smile at that. I guess it was a good thing that the kid was gutless. I spun around on my heels to join Sasha around the corner and wait for Mitarai to arrive. He finally came a couple of minutes before one.

* * *

{Haruka's Bedroom}

"You're scared. You don't know how to help him, and it's terrifying you that it's going to end the same way as…the last time you couldn't help."

"What do I do?"

"You know the answer to that. Even if you don't want to admit it."

'I can't do anything. I'm not the one who can help him'

* * *

I got up wordlessly and walked away from the accumulating crowds toward downtown Musiyori with Sasha walking loyally beside me. "Sasha?"

"I'll stand by you no matter what." Sasha looked into my eyes with deep determination in hers.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

Sasha stopped abruptly a half-hour later on the bridge that overlooked the city's park, growling at a tall man in long, black clothes. "Miss, Haruka," he greeted.

"Sensui."

"So did you and Mitarai have a nice talk last night? You're quite the motivational speaker. Though, I think it was falling on deaf ears."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to ease drop?"

"Mitarai, won't be fooled like that."

"Really? He was easily fooled into believing in everyone being evil."

"Were you paying attention to what I showed you at all?" he asked, shaking his head, amused.

"How are you any better? You purposely lied and manipulated innocent people. You promised that you could help and just ended up making it worse then before. Mitarai has even told you that all he wanted was for it all to stop, and you brainwashed him into believing that there isn't a chance for a better future. Do you honestly think that anybody would follow you willingly if not for that tape?"

"It's for a greater cause, or are you forgetting all of those that had perished? Mankind deserves to go. And, yes, that includes the newborn with his parents." His tone abruptly changed at the ending, signaling that he was done with any pretenses towards me.

"Not everyone is like those humans, Sensui."

Sensui waved his hand like he was egging me on. I heard Sasha growl from behind me to what I thought was a response until there was a explosion at my feet behind me. It flung me into the metal guardrail that separated me from the two story drop.

I clutched my side and tried to get up through the pain, but it was no use. Especially with Sasha standing protectively in front of me.

"I always knew you would be a traitor from day one, just by the way you look at me. But, now I won't have to worry about the girl who keeps trying to take my team away from me before they have finished their parts in my plan to bring order to this world."

"Tell me, Sensui. Does this plan of yours include any of your team being alive when the tunnels opens?" I asked breathlessly.

That smirk gave me the answer that I've known all along. No, unless some miracle happens, they all will be long gone before then. "I guess this is goodbye, Crescent." A purple ball formed in Sensui's hand and with one last smirk he kicked it to head towards me.

* * *

{Kuwabara Talking to Yusuke}

"As a real man, it's my duty to help those in need."

"I could see it in his eyes, Urameshi. He honestly did want to make up for what he did. I'm not going to punish someone like that. Even if I did want to get payback, it wouldn't have been right."

* * *

The ball of light came at us at an incredible speed. Sasha stood firmly in front of it, but it quickly over took her and they both slammed into me.

* * *

{Forest Edge}

"Kuwabara, please help Mitarai. He isn't bad, just confused. Please just show him that there's more then just the darkness. You're the only one who can, Kuwabara."

* * *

The last thing that I remember is the explosion knocking us over the railing and Sasha disappearing. Then there was a cracking sound before my vision got dark.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. School started and I'm trying to write Up From the Abyss (writer's block is a bad thing).**

**Anyways, I just wanted to clear up a couple of things for The Distant One.**

**1. I know Kurama said that Chapter Black is thousands of hours long, but I can't imagin someone sitting throughout the entire thing or watching it in parts. If you want, you can just say that Sensui never showed her the entire thing.**

**2. The reason that I had the tape shown at the hospital is because following a complete stranger is one of the dumbest things you can do (remember that kids, do not follow), but going into his house or some other secluded area is asking for even more trouble. Also since it's Kamiya's office and he knew what Sensui was doing, Sensui can show the tape without being interupted as opposed to going into the back room of a library and having the librarian get suspicious.**

**3. The name Haruka means "distant" (I got a story title and it fit her withdrawn attitude). The name Maro means "Myself" (in chapter three with the huge ego).**

**If you want to know anything, or don't understand something go ahead and ask. I'll answer it the best that I can.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**


	6. Companion

**Diclaimer**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. **

**However, Haruka and Sasha are mine.**

**Author's Note **

**Happy Halloween! Hopefully you'll consider this more of a treat than a trick. **

**A missing moment from after The Beginning of the End (chapter 2). Enjoy **

* * *

I sighed as I once again tossed on my other side like I've been doing for the past three hours. It was nearing midnight, but I couldn't get my irritation down as Seto's words replayed for the millionth time. "You know you can't lie very well, Haruka." That has got to be the most ridiculous thing he has ever said, I thought angrily.

I eventually sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, giving up on going to sleep any time soon. Before I left my room I reached toward the reading desk and grabbed my tan trench coat and headed down stairs toward the second story, covered balcony. Hana and Seto have gone to bed a hour ago so I could finally have some peace out here.

I paced next to railing for about five minutes before getting my emotions back under control. Looking back up at the half moon I was forced to admit that it wasn't his fault, nor was it anybody else's that they make assumptions about me.

As far as anybody knows I'm just orphaned from my parents being in a car crash instead of my mother dieing in a fire, and my father sentence to life for starting that fire to kill her and me. They think that I was a happy child growing up instead of me having to be afraid of my father, but still stupidly loving him because I thought that he still loved me.

No, it isn't their fault. The assumptions and lies are the only things they do or ever will know about me. I have always made sure of that. I chuckled a little ruefully at that thought. Mitarai has always told me that he wished I would speak plainly, and truth be told, I wish that I could too. But, my mind hasn't worked that way for ten years now.

There's always going to be a contradiction to my thoughts and actions. One part is the human girl with needs that are just a part of human nature.

Companionship, the company of friends and the relationship between them, is just one thing that goes with being human. In someway it's as important as food or water. Humans need to have some kind of outlet where they can just put any and all barriers down to confide in and rely on someone else, but I won't allow myself that luxury.

The other part of me, the lone wolf I suppose you could say, keeps that barrier up. Whenever I want that kind of companionship the most, it creeps up and reminds me what happens when the thick wall gets knocked down. You're open for an attack. Anyone who knows you has the power to hurt you. So I keep up the barriers, I keep up the façade, and I keep the rest of my heart intact.

I suppose that's why I'm cold toward everyone, especially those that try to befriend me. I end up pushing everyone away when I want more then anything is to be able to walk with them, talk with them, laugh about some poorly written movie, or rant about our teachers having fun giving us extra homework during breaks.

I started to pace another few minutes so I wouldn't get worked up again before looking at the half moon one last time. One side is showing boldly and proudly against the blackened sky that yes it's flawed, but it can still shine as brilliantly as all the stars can. Maybe even more so then the stars. The other side though is hiding, matching itself to the background like it's ashamed of the scars that meteors had embedded into its surface. Or maybe its trying to hide from anymore meteors that would slam it relentlessly, only to make another mark.

I smiled sadly back up at the moon before returning inside. After I had the sliding door securely latched I turned around and whispered, "I understand, companion."

* * *

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**

**Have a happy and safe Halloween.**


End file.
